


Welcome to Class 3-Z

by tarynnlei



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Love/Hate, Overprotective, Rivalry, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Shinsengumi - Freeform, Yorozuya Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarynnlei/pseuds/tarynnlei
Summary: Alternate universe where the main cast of Gintama are all in the same graduating class at Gintama High, Class 3-Z.





	Welcome to Class 3-Z

**Author's Note:**

> Heyhey Everyone! 
> 
> Here's my second fic that has been patiently waiting in my archives to be uploaded and I'm hoping to eventually turn it into a little series depending on the response that I get from you readers! 
> 
> Writing an AU fic for these characters who go through so much s*** in the main series is super refreshing because you know that the worst thing that could happen to them here is detention pHEW. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Gintama or any of its characters, they all belong to our favourite gorilla, Sorachi Hideaki.

As soon as the bell rung to signal that it was lunchtime, Kagura almost leapt out of her seat with joy. She knew Shinpachi had made her another incredible bento today when she noted the three tiers that were bound to be filled with delicious goodies, but before she could tear off the lid and inhale it all, a large hand slapped down on her bento box. Sniffing the stench of smoke that radiated off the body in front of her, she already knew who it was before she had to look up. _Guess I get to have a hand as an appetiser_. Kagura clapped her hands together and sung, “Thanks for the food!” 

Ginpachi-Sensei snatched his hand away, only to smack the back of the girl's head instead. Kagura’s face burned with embarrassment when she heard the muffled laughter from her peers around her,  _ especially  _ from that obnoxious trio led by her rival; Okita Sougo. Kagura glared at the brown-haired boy as he laughed at her, encouraging the stupid gorilla beside him to do the same. She was tempted to launch her chopsticks at his eyes when Ginpachi spoke again.

“Where the hell is Kamui?” 

Kagura felt her body naturally tense up when she knew that she had to lie, but she slapped on a smile that may have been too wide to be natural. 

“I already told you, Sensei!” She said with a small laugh, “Kamui’s studying abroad.” 

The girl kept her act up even when her teacher’s dead eyes threatened to burn a hole through her very soul. “ _ That  _ delinquent studying abroad? My ass.” 

Kagura bit her lip; she was beyond questioning whether a teacher could talk the way Ginpachi talked to his students, but his language never failed to surprise or amuse her. At most times, she loved how casual that he could be with them, it meant that they could fight or swear at each other as long as no other teachers caught them in the act or Sensei’s ass would be the one responsible. But the bad part of it was that if one was to be in serious trouble, the adult in front of her wouldn’t hesitate to chew them out for whatever they had done wrong. A fond example of that was when Sensei gave Gorilla a ruthless verbal beatdown for his gross stalker habits with Otae. The gorilla could only admire the girl from afar now, in fear of receiving Ginpachi’s wrath once more. And now, she supposed, she was also in danger of that very wrath if she didn’t give up Kamui's true whereabouts soon. But it was an even battle between receiving Sensei’s or her own brother’s anger depending on which route she chose to take. 

“He disappeared out of nowhere, Sensei. I don’t know where he went.” 

That was a half-truth. Kamui  _ had  _ disappeared randomly and though he didn’t tell her where he went, he did tell her why. 

“That’s a lie, Sensei,” Okita drawled from two tables away. 

Both teacher and student whipped their heads to the boy who looked extremely pleased at being in control.  _ Stupid Sadist.  _

“I saw her with that bastard two days ago at the bridge.” 

Kagura’s blood ran cold. Yes, they had been there together but she swore that Kamui had only told her why he was leaving, but she didn’t know if Sensei would believe her. The girl kept her cool and smoothly retaliated. 

“Saw me? What, are you stalking me, Sadist? The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree, huh?” She said, with a pointed look in Gorilla’s direction. 

Instead of being offended, Okita almost looked thrilled at the challenge. “Last time I checked, the bridge was a public place. Why don’t you give up your  _ dear  _ brother’s whereabouts? Unless he’s going around doing something that he shouldn’t be.” 

The mayo freak beside him rolled his eyes as the two went at it, barking in each other’s faces. It was nothing new, if anything it was routine for them to be at each other’s throats. It was always Okita who instigated the fights but Kagura was always rash and immature enough to fall for his bait. They were a match made in hell, truly. You could almost hear something snap within Ginpachi as the two rivals continued yelling, it was the sound of his patience. 

“Shut  _ up _ , both of you!” 

And the tone of his voice had both dogs immediately shutting up and tucking tail. With a heavy sigh, Ginpachi removed his glasses and rubbed them. “If Kamui isn’t back in two days, he’s going to have to be dragged back a year.” 

Kagura didn’t care. It wasn’t her problem that her brother was running around causing a ruckus around town with his gang. She didn’t care if he was going to repeat a year, it wasn’t her problem. What  _ was  _ her problem though, was that stupid brat who was still smirking at her. Her bento sitting forgotten on her desk, Kagura stood up. 

“Sadist. Outside.” 

Nobody even blinked an eye at the command; not even when Okita calmly followed in a rare moment of obedience. It would be an odd day if they  _ didn’t  _ bicker to the point that they had to throw fists to get it out of their system. They walked silently down the hall until there were no traces of any students or teachers left. When he was sure there was no one else in sight, Okita hastily shoved Kagura into the nearest storage room and clicked the door shut. The vermillion-haired girl whipped around and slapped him on the chest. 

“Was it necessary to go that far?” She hissed. 

Okita smiled that trademark sadist smile and placed both arms on her shoulders, his fingers toying with her hair. 

“ _ You’re  _ the one who made the rule that said we had to pretend we seriously hated each other so no one would suspect anything.  _ Especially  _ that idiot brother of yours.” 

“That idiot brother of mine would skin you if he found out about us.” 

Okita lazily shrugged, his arms still resting on her shoulders. “I can handle him.” 

Kagura thought otherwise and was about to say so when Okita began to slide down the sleeves of her sports jacket and all the words immediately died in her mouth. 

“Enough talking,” he said lowly, skimming his fingers along her bare arms. 

Kagura slapped his hands away and it was enough to make the sadist pause; the look on his face making her grin before she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. It was soft and sweet, the cramped space of the storage room not giving them much of an option to do more, but even a chaste kiss like this was enough to soothe her. There was a time when their fights had been entirely real; Okita would say something offensive about her, and Kagura would retaliate by throwing something, whether it be her own fists, a notebook, or her chopsticks. But one day, a fight in the schoolyard after their afternoon detention had resulted in Kagura straddling the boy with his wrists cuffed to the ground by her own hands and in that moment where she should have felt triumph after winning, she felt that she wanted to kiss him instead. And she did. And nothing was the same again. Okita wanted to officially date, but Kagura knew that Kamui would murder the boy if he found out,  _ especially  _ since he knew how the sadist treated her before he disappeared. Kagura bit Okita’s bottom lip, a bit harder than usual, and pulled back. “Throw me under the bus with Sensei again and next time I’ll bite hard enough to bleed.” 

The boy grabbed her chin and forced her to look into his reddish brown eyes, there was a sort of manic behind it. “Ordering around a sadist? I’ll make you regret that.” 

He hooked her in for another kiss, though this one was much rougher and needy. Kagura held back a moan as she grabbed onto the collar of his uniform to stabilise her knees that threatened to wobble from the fierceness of it all. In between each kiss, Kagura found herself smiling, as she murmured, “I seriously hate you.” 

Okita cockily grinned back as he pressed her against the back shelves. “I hate you more.”

**Author's Note:**

> A short and sweet fic that I hoped you guys enjoyed! 
> 
> I've always wanted to write a Class 3Z fic when the concept first aired on the Gintama series, it just seemed like a super fun idea for our favourites to be placed in a normal (or as normal as these guys can get) setting. 
> 
> I left it at a pretty neat ending in case I didn't end up making the Class 3-Z a mini series but I do have some ideas to continue it if I do - it'll totally depend on the popularity of the idea with you guys. 
> 
> So drop a comment below or leave a 'kudos' to let me know whether I should continue and make a series out of this! 
> 
> xx Taryn


End file.
